


Grief

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that there are five stages of grief when one is dying but what they never tell you is the people left behind also have to endure the same hard process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

They say that there are five stages of grief when one is dying but what they never tell you is the people left behind also have to endure the same hard process. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance, each step made that little harder by the circumstances surrounding Jane's death.

Steve could not help but remember how he had watched as his youngest detective had struggled painfully through each stage after Danno's girlfriend's brutal murder, his own heart silently breaking as he watched Danny struggle with his grief. He had never felt so powerless, so useless, so unsure of just what to say or how to even help. He had ached to hold Danny in his arms, promise him that everything would be okay but all he could do was to try and be there for Danny to listen and support him, just as Danny had been there for him when Tommy died. All he could do was hope and pray that it would be enough.

They say that there are five stages of grief when one is dying but what they never tell you is the people left behind also have to endure the same hard process.

 


End file.
